


Над всей Италией безоблачное небо

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Intrigue, Pre-Canon, Sort of? - Freeform, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякуран делает Занзасу предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Впрочем, сам Занзас так не считает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Над всей Италией безоблачное небо

**Author's Note:**

> Также в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2011 к этому тексту была сделана замечательная [иллюстрация](http://www.10pix.ru/img1/1300/5288162.jpg) нашим командным художником.

_Он не предатель, не жертва идеи,_  
_Ему надоела игра в дурака._  
_Что кто-то пожал, он просто посеял,_  
_Но отчего-то ждать всходов не стал._

**Смысловые Галлюцинации, «Ковбои»**

В полдень по всему Риму начинают звонить колокола, сзывая горожан к воскресной мессе.

Церквей здесь больше, чем жилых домов, и колокольный звон омывает Вечный Город, словно морские волны. Впрочем, это иллюзия, и к тому же иллюзия мучительная — как и любое упоминание о море в этом адском пекле. Улицы, на которых и без того не протолкнуться от туристов, быстро заполняются еще и благочестивыми католиками, спешащими вкусить новую порцию пастырской лжи; всеобщее столпотворение делает висящую над Римом духоту невыносимой, а шум толпы усиливает это ощущение.

Занзас никак не может решить, что раздражает его больше — толпы туристов, благочестивые прихожане или разлитый в воздухе колокольный звон. К сожалению, избавиться как от первого, так и второго он не может — никто не даст ему сбросить на этот город ядерную бомбу. Единственный же приемлемый способ расправы с третьим — закрыть окна — оставил бы его наедине с жарой: в доме, где Занзас вынужден пережидать раскаленный римский полдень, нет кондиционера.

Этот дом Вария приобрела через третьи руки и пару подставных лиц. Мир мафии как одна большая деревня — все всё знают, как ты ни скрывайся, и обязательно найдется чересчур любопытный сосед, сующий нос не в свое дело; Занзас никогда не сомневался, что тайные убежища Вонголы не занесены в туристические путеводители по Италии по чистому недоразумению. Не сомневается и теперь, и потому специально для этой встречи приобретает в Вечном Городе старый дом, о чем уж точно знает один Сквало.

Кстати говоря о Сквало: через несколько часов он проследит за продажей некоей недвижимости в Риме, и не останется никаких следов, связывающих Варию и одну частную встречу.

Кстати говоря о встрече: что-то второй участник слишком уж запаздывает, думает Занзас.

Он подливает в свой стакан ещё виски и, держа его в руке, подходит к открытому настежь окну. С высоты третьего этажа бурлящая внизу толпа кажется слишком близкой, а жаркое итальянское солнце, слепящее глаза, — слишком резким, но Занзас лишь раздраженно щурится и делает новый глоток.

Ярость клокочет в горле, поднимается обжигающей волной, но он сдерживает себя — до поры до времени. Пока он ещё готов подождать.

Скрип плохо смазанной двери за спиной не кажется особо громким, ни внезапным, хотя, по идее, чужое присутствие он должен был почувствовать уже давно. Нельзя сказать, что Занзас этим удивлен — от второго участника их встречи подобного выпендрежа он ждал.

Не оборачиваясь, он делает ещё глоток и негромко бросает:

— Ты опоздал.

Непроизнесенное «мусор» остается висеть между ними в воздухе — все равно оно не способно создать еще больше двусмысленности и напряжения, чем изначально заложены во всей этой ситуации.

Собеседник за его спиной лицемерно вздыхает в ответ:

— О, прошу простить мои дурные манеры. Мне ли говорить вам об изменчивости планов... синьор Занзас?

Вот теперь Занзас оборачивается. Все еще стоящий в дверях Бьякуран одет во все белое — белый костюм-тройка, белые туфли и белый галстук. В жарком стоячем воздухе он кажется призраком, и только фиолетовые глаза выделяются на общем фоне; на Занзаса он смотрит с едва заметной улыбкой.

Нет, не призрак, думает Занзас. Обыкновенная бесцветная моль.

— Даже я считаю странным опаздывать на встречи, которые сам же назначил.

Это правда — Занзас согласился на эту встречу, но не он ее предложил; единственным поставленным им условием было то, что они встречаются на его территории. Бьякуран не стал возражать — знал, что это бессмысленно, а может, ему действительно было все равно.

Его, казалось, вообще не интересует, что между их семьями вот-вот разразится война, а он в это время предлагает встречу.

— Что ж, тогда я извинюсь еще раз, — пожимает плечами Бьякуран и, сделав несколько шагов, присаживается на подлокотник кресла; пиджак, который до этого он держал перекинутым через руку, оказывается брошенным на спинку. — Мне в самом деле жаль, что я заставил ждать вас, синьор Занзас.

Слышно по голосу — не жаль совершенно, но как раз на это Занзасу плевать. Он садится в кресло напротив и, потянувшись, наливает себе выпить еще. Бьякурану он не предлагает.

Сам Занзас одет в обычные брюки и рубашку с расстегнутым воротом и закатанными рукавами; он не видит смысла в соблюдении глупых церемоний, особенно по такой жаре. И вряд ли бы он изменил свое мнение, встречаясь даже с самим Папой Римским: в случае Занзаса высшей степенью лояльности к собеседнику стоит считать уже одно то, что он не пришел в форме Варии.

— Ближе к делу, — говорит Занзас, поставив стакан на подлокотник. — Ты говорил, что у тебя есть какое-то предложение для меня.

— Для Варии, — уточняет Бьякуран все с той же улыбкой, и она бесит Занзаса не меньше, чем все остальное вокруг. — Вы, безусловно, знаете, синьор Занзас, что я планирую встретиться с Савадой Цунаёши через неделю?

— И что с того? — ответный взгляд Занзаса совершенно равнодушен. Только если очень внимательно всматриваться, можно понять — ему не все равно.

Разумеется, он знает. Но даже Савада не настолько идиот, чтобы без какого-либо плана соглашаться на встречу с врагом после того, как он собственными руками уничтожил сильнейшее оружие Вонголы; другое дело, что вера Занзаса в стратегические способности Савады не слишком-то сильна.

Откровенно слаба эта вера, если совсем уж честно. И это далеко не последняя причина, почему он находится в этом чертовом Риме здесь и сейчас — он не привык оставаться в неведении.

— Я слышал, что ваши с ним отношения далеки от доверительных, синьор Занзас, — говорит Бьякуран. — Признаться честно, я могу вас понять. Всегда неприятно, когда то, что принадлежит тебе по праву, отдают кому-то другому.

Он соскальзывает с подлокотника в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу. Улыбка его почти пропадает.

— Я хочу предложить вам взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, — говорит Бьякуран. — Я помогу вернуть то, что принадлежит вам по праву. Вонголу. Взамен же вы отдадите мне кольца Вонголы, часть Тринисетте, — вам такая уступка не будет стоить ничего совершенно, ведь для вас они бесполезны.

— Кольца Вонголы уничтожены, — хмыкает Занзас. — Если ты так сильно хотел их получить, тебе стоило подсуетиться раньше.

— Кольца Вонголы скоро вернутся в этот мир, — без улыбки говорит Бьякуран. Похоже, впервые за всю их встречу он абсолютно серьезен. — А когда они вернутся, то я не хотел бы потерять их снова.

Занзас откидывается на спинку своего кресла и прикрывает глаза, пряча вспыхнувший интерес.

— Любопытно. И откуда же такая информация?

— Разумеется, я расскажу вам, — насмешливо щурится Бьякуран. — Как только вы примете мое предложение.

Теперь его очередь вставать и подходить к окну; он замирает, вглядываясь в чуть поредевшую толпу внизу, и где-то минуту или две молчит, — в комнату доносится отдаленный уличный говор, из которого невозможно что-либо разобрать. Колокола уже умолкли.

Глядя ему в спину, Занзас думает, что никогда еще не видел мишени соблазнительней; жаль только, что это вряд ли что-нибудь решит.

Наконец Бьякуран оборачивается и замечает:

— Каждый раз, когда я вижу что-то подобное, я вспоминаю, за что же не люблю людей.

Он опять улыбается, но сказанное им не выглядит шуткой.

— Я понимаю, что на мое предложение не так просто решиться, синьор Занзас. В конце концов, вы уже дважды пробовали и дважды — безрезультатно… однако теперь обстоятельства изменились. Честно говоря, я бы и предпочел видеть на месте Савады Цунёши вас; это бы многое упростило. Мне было бы легче договориться с вами, чем с ним.

Занзас едва сдерживается, чтобы ничего не сказать или, ещё хуже, не расхохотаться. Слова Бьякурана звучат почти как анекдот; впервые ему говорят, что договариваться с ним проще, чем с Савадой, и непонятно даже — считать это комплиментом или издевкой.

Бьякуран между тем продолжает говорить, и его белый костюм на фоне бьющего в окно солнца кажется почти черным:

— Если мы придем к согласию, то сумеем избежать войны. В этом мире хватит места для нас обоих.

— Ты об этом же говорил той девчонке из Джильо Неро? — спрашивает Занзас, не в силах удержаться от сарказма. Происходящее кажется ему фарсом, комедией, — после сравнения с Савадой это стало чувствоваться особенно остро.

— Милой Юни? — приподнимает бровь Бьякуран. — Разумеется, нет. Ей хватило обещания, что с ее близкими будет всё в порядке.

Занзас берет с подлокотника стакан и допивает оставшееся на самом дне виски, чувствуя пристальный взгляд Бьякурана; и когда он ставит уже пустой стакан на стол, полурастаявшие кубики льда в стакане негромко перестукиваются.

— Нет, — говорит Занзас.

— Нет? — переспрашивает Бьякуран, всё еще улыбаясь; он не привык к отказам, и это видно сразу. — Вы уверены, синьор Занзас?

— Я не собираюсь становиться твоей марионеткой, — отвечает Занзас с едва заметной насмешкой. — Если мне потребуется кресло босса Вонголы, я возьму его сам.

Улыбка Бьякурана застывает, лицо превращается в безобразную маску — не нужно быть великим физиономистом, чтобы понять, что он в ярости. Это длится недолго, секунду или две; затем он почти сразу же берет себя в руки.

— Что ж, — говорит он, — с тобой было бы легче, но это не значит, что ты незаменим. Тебе ещё выпадет шанс пожалеть о своем отказе.

— Вряд ли, — с ухмылкой отвечает Занзас. — Ты бесишь меня больше, чем Савада.

Бьякуран в ответ улыбается так сладко, что кого-то другого это могло бы напугать.

— Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним… синьор Занзас.

Он выходит из комнаты, даже не забрав свой пиджак со спинки кресла; Занзас некоторое время раздумывает, не вернуть ли владельцу его собственность через окно, но решает, что ему слишком лень.

Виски в бутылке остается совсем немного — на два-три хороших глотка, и он медленно смакует его, прикидывая, что нужно сделать в первую очередь.

Кольца Вонголы скоро вернутся в этот мир? Из всего сказанного Бьякураном это заинтересовало Занзаса больше всего; видимо, ему всё-таки придется поговорить с Савадой по душам, и пусть только мелкий мусор попробует ему соврать. Кроме того, нужно будет занять Сквало сбором информации и вправить мозги всем остальным идиотам, по недоразумению числящимся у него в офицерах, — Вария должна встретить приближающуюся войну во всеоружии.

Он допивает виски, ставит стакан на стол и поднимается.

В том, что у Бьякурана не будет лишнего повода посмеяться, Занзас уверен совершенно точно.


End file.
